O Olho da Cobra
by RWlover93
Summary: Universo Alternativo. O desaparecimento do Olho da Cobra, investigado pelo melhor detetive da cidade, confronta dois mundos paralelos num jogo de astúcia e sedução, até onde o amor pode suportar à pressão da realidade?
1. Considerações Iniciais

**Considerações Iniciais**

**Autora**: Rosa Malfoy

**Beta-Reader**: Maíra

**Categoria:** Universo Alternativo (onde não existe o mundo bruxo) /Slash

**Classificação:** Leitura não indicada para crianças. (o que faz de você uma

criança não é apenas sua idade e sim a maneira como se comporta, por isso seja maduro o bastante para respeitar a opinião dos outros)

**Reviews:** Serão respondidos individualmente. ^^

**Postagem:** O prazo máximo para a postagem de um novo capítulo é de duas semanas, se o mesmo não for cumprido um aviso será postado para explicar o motivo.

Sinta-se à vontade sempre que quiser opinar sobre a fic, todas as sugestões serão anotadas por mim :D

Eu costumo manter contato com meus leitores, por isso disponibilizo Orkut, Twitter e MSN para que vocês possam sempre falar diretamente comigo.

**Orkut**: http: //www. orkut. com. br/ Main # Profile. aspx?rl=ls&uid =2963703524900299284 (tire os espaços entre as letras)

**Twitter**: RosaMalfoy

**Msn**: rosa _ malfoy writer hotmail . com (tire os espaços entre as letras)

Desejo-lhe uma boa leitura.

_P.S.. No momento eu estou em processo de divulgação e estou esperando a resposta de um Beta-Reader, a Fic será postada até o fim desta semana (até o dia 25/07/09)_

**Atenciosamente,**

**Rosa Malfoy**.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Londres._

**N**a escuridão da noite apenas um vulto era visível no fim da rua, o desconhecido usava uma longa capa preta que cobria todo o seu corpo e um chapéu que impossibilitava a visão de seu rosto. O relógio no alto da torre soou doze vezes, a meia-noite trazia o silêncio e a calma para aquela cidade tão corrida, não havia pessoas ou qualquer sinal de vida na Saint Capitan Street, exceto pelo indivíduo desconhecido que caminhava lentamente carregando uma mala preta. Ele parou em frente ao grande museu da cidade, London Museum, e olhou o seu relógio de pulso, estava na hora do guarda começar a sua ronda, então se dirigiu para os fundos do Museu.

Havia ali uma porta para saída dos funcionários, não havia câmeras naquela área e ele sabia disso. Na maleta pegou uma espécie de estilete e passou na fenda da porta, mais exatamente no lugar do trinco da chave, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, girou a maçaneta e entrou numa saleta onde ficavam alguns pertences dos faxineiros e serventes.

Após abrir a porta da sala que dava para o hall seguinte ele olhou ao redor, não ouviu os passos do guarda então continuou, olhando para cima percebeu as duas câmeras que estavam focadas nos livros antigos em exposição naquela área, rapidamente ele correu para a escadaria que dava para sala de segurança onde ficam os monitores das câmeras.

Quando chegou frente à porta ele abriu-a lentamente, lá dentro estava o guarda, que cuidava das câmeras, de costas para a porta com os olhos vidrados nos monitores que mostravam todos os lugares do Museu, de dentro da maleta ele tirou um dardo sonífero, levou à boca, mirou no pescoço do guarda e soprou. Por ter acertado na jugular o guarda caiu no chão em três segundos e ele dormiria por cerca de cinco horas.

Entrou na sala e trancou a porta, procurou uma caixa de metal na parede e se aproximou, viu que estava trancada com cadeado então tirou da mala uma espécie de caneta, apertou um botão e dela saiu um laser azul que ele colocou no lugar onde deveria introduzir a chave. O cadeado destrancou e caiu no chão, então ele abriu a caixa revelando um grande emaranhado de fios coloridos, além de uma luzinha vermelha que piscava sem parar, da maleta ele pegou um alicate de tamanho médio e com ele cortou o fio azul e o amarelo ao mesmo tempo, a luzinha vermelha apagou indicando que o circuito de câmeras estava desligado.

Olhou o relógio antes de sair da sala, o guarda fazia a ronda por cerca de 30min. O Museu tinha dois andares contando com o térreo, porém ocupava todo o quarteirão. Ele precisava chegar ao Salão Principal em 5min.

Ao se aproximar do Salão ele pode ver de longe a grande caixa de vidro e dentro dela estava o Olho da Cobra.

"_O Olho da Cobra era a maior esmeralda já encontrada em todo o mundo, seu valor passava dos 10 milhões de dólares e recebeu esse nome por que além de ser de um belíssimo verde vivo possuía uma fenda preta em seu interior que lembrava o olho de uma cobra." _

Ele apressou-se e chegou bem perto da caixa de vidro, pegou um pequeno frasco de vidro de dentro das vestes e apertou o spray perto da caixa revelando os feixes de luzes infravermelhas ao redor do vidro que soavam um alarme estridente até se um fio de cabelo passasse por elas, rapidamente ele pegou o laser que usara no cadeado e fez um círculo no vidro, ele caiu para dentro.

Agora ele tinha o Olho da Cobra muito perto, sabia que quando o erguesse da almofadinha que o sustentava o alarme soaria, então teria cerca de um minuto e meio para desaparecer.

Pegou uma pinça grande e colocou-a dentro da caixa, os feixes de luzes eram estreitos demais para que ele usasse a mão, pegou a esmeralda e puxou-a para fora de uma vez, o alarme soou alto, ele guardou a esmeralda numa bolsinha de veludo e correu. As entradas começaram a fechar, uma parede de ferro começava a descer lacrando todas as saídas.

Quando chegou à porta que dava para a sala dos funcionários o espaço estava ficando bem estreito, ele não pensou duas vezes se jogou no chão e escorregou para o outro lado, abriu a outra porta que dava para fora do Museu e entrou no carro que o esperava.

- E então? Conseguiu? – perguntou o motorista

- Existiu algum dia que eu não tenha conseguido? – respondeu ele abrindo a bolsinha de veludo analisando o Olho da Cobra – Agora vá mais rápido com esse carro ou jogo você na pista e dirijo eu mesmo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/B****¹:**_ Oiee! Meu nome é Maíra e essa é a primeira fic que eu estou betando, a pedido de Rosa (amo 3) então tenham um pouco de paciência comigo! Mas eu prometo fazer o meu melhor!! Espero que vocês gostem da fic, eu posso dizer com certeza que não é só o prólogo que está ótimo! Sim, responderemos todos os reviews, então reviewem bastante viu! :*_

**N/B²:**_ Olha eu aqui de novo!!!!! Vocês não conseguiram se livrar de mim tão fácil assim não... rsrsrsrsrs... Bem, o cap já havia sido betado, fiz apenas algumas sugestões... Dentro da leitura percebi que a Rosa evoluiu bastante em sua escrita, amei... O que vocês acharam????_

**N/A**_**:**__ Boom, podemos dizer que nossa primeira beta não quis usar o "super codinome" que eu arranjei para ela: (Mah Lovegood) Mas tudo bem... :P_

_E o Beta dois, que aceitou gentilmente meu pedido, é o Kalyl ^^_

_Vejamos... Yeah, I'm back!!_

_Eu estou com esse projeto desde o começo do ano, mas acabei terminando outra fic antes (The Secret) e resolvi deixar esta para depois, mas eu já escrevi o bastante então podem ficar tranquilos por que vocês não ficarão tanto tempo na curiosidade._

_Ah, e vocês já sabem que eu necessito de muuuuuitos reviews para sobreviver, não é?_

_Então não se acanhem, comentem, mesmo que seja para dizer: Gostei!_

_Eu vou responder a todos com muita alegria. (responderei no capítulo 2.)_


End file.
